121915 - Informed Lone Wolf
aphasicCommerce AC began trolling angryGardener AG at 22:04 -- 22:04 AC: «Mikkke?» 22:04 AG: Uh, hey Lis 22:04 AC: «Where.. Are you?» 22:05 AG: Still stuck in Ikea 22:05 AG: With a plant that wants to eat me 22:05 AG: And Headache Machine 2000 22:05 AG: Where are you? 22:06 AC: «On LoSaS.» 22:07 AG: Okay 22:07 AC: «With the rest of the team.. That I thought you were part of.» 22:07 AG: Um, yeah, I'm kinda teamless 22:08 AG: I'm a lone wolf 22:08 AG: Stuck in fucking Ikea 22:09 AG: What's happening over there on LoSaS? 22:09 AG: Anything like LoPaP? 22:10 AC: «I don't know anything about LoPaP, so I do not know.» 22:11 AG: LoPaP's been cursed... 22:11 AC: «It's rather kkkold here. We're preparing our journey to the Diamond Eater on the other side of this planetoid kkluster.» 22:12 AG: Sounds rough 22:12 AC: «What do you mean 'kkkursed' tough?» 22:12 AG: Uh... 22:12 AG: Everyone on LoPaP is a frog 22:13 AG: ... 22:13 AG: It's kinda weird 22:14 AC: «I don't even know whose planet LoPaP is.» 22:15 AG: Milo's 22:15 AG: The human space player 22:15 AC: «Oh my, we were supposed to kkeep those save..» 22:16 AG: Yeah, we're kinda fucked 22:16 AC: «Do you know if Nyarla is still okkay?» 22:16 AG: Uh... 22:17 AG: He's a frog 22:17 AC: «Both of them??» 22:18 AG: Everyone on LoPaP is a frog 22:18 AG: If they're on LoPaP, they're a frog 22:18 AC: «You're saying that with the implikkation that I know who is on LoPaP.» 22:19 AG: Well, uh, I think Nyarla's dreamself is still a troll 22:20 AG: I'm not too sure 22:21 AG: Serios is also a frog 22:21 AG: So, yeah, stay away from LoPaP 22:22 AC: «I find it mildly frustrating that the "lone wolf" knows more about the going ons than me..» 22:22 AG: It's okay, Lis 22:23 AG: Oh, are you going to the ball? 22:23 AC: «If you mean the festivities, then probably yes.» 22:25 AG: Uh, yeah 22:25 AG: It'll be good for everyone 22:25 AC: «... Are the LoPaP vikktims supposed to kkome, too?» 22:26 AG: Aaisha invited everyone 22:26 AC: «A bunch of ribbitbeasts at a party.» 22:26 AG: I think their dreamselves are coming 22:27 AG: The twinks are also coming 22:27 AC: «Fabulous idea.» 22:27 AC: «By the by, everyone has a dreamself, yes?» 22:28 AG: I think so 22:28 AC: «Okkay.» 22:29 AC: «...» 22:29 AC: «Do you per chance know how they er... Workkk?» 22:30 AG: The dreamselves 22:30 AG: No 22:30 AG: I don't 22:30 AC: «Okkay, thankk you anyways.» 22:31 AG: My dreamself has never woken up 22:32 AG: Oh, and Arty is getting married 22:32 AC: «I don't thinkk I know who Arty is.» 22:32 AG: A human 22:33 AC: «Okkay. And "marry"?» 22:33 AG: Uh, it's a human love thing 22:33 AC: «... I see.» 22:34 AC: «Er, why is this important?» 22:34 AG: It's not 22:34 AG: It's just really fucking weird 22:35 AG: And have you heard of Lorcan? 22:35 AC: «I guess I would have to know what getting human married means.» 22:35 AC: «And no, I haven't.» 22:35 AG: She's a new player 22:36 AC: «New?» 22:36 AG: She's a purple blooded troll 22:36 AC: «I thought all the players were already in?» 22:36 AG: Yeah 22:36 AG: So did I 22:36 AG: She's also a bitch 22:38 AC: «How unfortunate..» 22:38 AC: «This game is getting more nerve wrakkking the longer I play it.» 22:38 AG: Yeah, I know how you feel 22:40 AG: It's a really shitty game 22:40 AG: If I were to give it a rating I would give it a 4.8 22:41 AC: «Really?» 22:41 AC: «That's almost neutral.» 22:42 AG: It's for effort 22:43 AG: Well, I should continue setting up christmas decorations 22:44 AC: «If you'd likkke.» 22:44 AC: «I guess I'll kkontinue my preparations as well..» 22:44 AG: Later, Lizzie 22:44 AC: «Er, yes.» 22:45 AC: «Later, M--» 22:45 AC: «What's a nikkkkname for "Mikke"?» 22:45 AG: Mike is short for Michael 22:46 AG: So, uh, you can call me Michael 22:46 AG: Or Mikey 22:46 AC: «Those sound either too formal or too unkkomfortable.» 22:46 AC: «I will stay with Mikke.» 22:46 AC: «Have fun dekkorating, Mikke.» 22:47 AG: i will 22:47 AG: Stay safe -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 22:47 -- Category:Mike Category:Liskar